The invention relates to a gear transmission in accordance with the preamble of claim 1. A gear transmission of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,510, Tomaselli. The drawback of the known gear transmission is that the axial displacement of the double-toothed face gear does not take place in the vicinity of the location where the forces are exerted on the double face gear, and consequently elasticity and deformation of the various components will play a role. Consequently, the forces on the two sides of the double-toothed face gear are not always identical, and undesired vibrations may occur.
To avoid the above drawbacks, the gear transmission is designed in accordance with the defining part of claim 1. Consequently, the oppositely directed tooth forces acting on the double-toothed face gear have no influence on low loads and on structural parts other than the face gear, so that deformation and vibrations are avoided.
According to a refinement, the gear transmission is designed in accordance with claim 2. This leads to a double-toothed face gear which is simple to produce.
According to a refinement, the gear transmission is designed in accordance with claim 3. This leads to a simple and strong structure in which the structure which is driven by the double-toothed face gear and is mounted inside it can have a large diameter.
According to a refinement, the gear transmission is designed in accordance with claim 4. As a result, the force which is exerted on the coupling toothing at the location of meshing with the cylindrical pinions is not unacceptably high, and the double-toothed face gear is provided with sufficient guidance in the axial direction, so that axial displacement is always possible.
According to a refinement, the gear transmission is designed in accordance with claim 5. As a result, the forces exerted on each set of toothing of the double-toothed face gear are always of equal magnitude and oppositely directed, resulting in smooth running.
According to a refinement, the gear transmission is designed in accordance with claim 6. As a result, there will be little deformation in the double-toothed face gear resulting from tooth forces, resulting in smoother running.
According to a refinement, the gear transmission is designed in accordance with claim 7. As a result, when using helical toothing, the force exerted on the second shaft by the double-toothed face gear is minimal.
According to a refinement, the gear transmission is designed in accordance with claim 8. This makes it easier to fit the double-toothed face gear, since it can be turned between the fitted cylindrical pinion.
According to a refinement, the gear transmission is designed in accordance with claim 9. As a result, the forces exerted on the pinions are identical, while the tooth angle of the cylindrical pinions is matched to the pitch, if appropriate in accordance with the diameter of the cylindrical pinion.
According to a refinement, the gear transmission is designed a compact differential, in which case minimal forces are exerted on the housing by the toothing, so that the noise pollution is also minimal.
The invention is explained below with reference to a number of exemplary embodiments and with the aid of a number of figures, in which: